Jealousy
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: He thought he was the only guy that made her heart skip a beat, but he thought wrong. Seeing another guy make her blush and giggle at the same time, it was just too painful to take. Sting and Lucy. R&R!


**Jealousy**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey! So this is a StiCy one-shot! I'm sorry but I can't update my stories yet because everything is so confusing. Yea, my beta reader is busy so I won't be updating my stories for awhile. But I think I might be able to update Celebrity Issues. I just don't know when. I am sorry if Sting is OOC, I just want him that way =_= I just proofread this, I didn't ask my beta reader to beta read this story. So I am sorry if there are many mistakes. It isn't that long, just 3,000+ words. Is that long enough? I just wrote this to kill time, and since it's so boring. So.. enough of this! Go on and read!

**Summary:** He thought he was the only guy that made her heart skip a beat, but he thought wrong. Seeing another guy make her blush and giggle at the same time, it was just too painful to take.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

It was another normal day, however, it wasn't that normal since Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. They celebrated for weeks and finally decided to stop. And now they were staying in a new built guild.

Lucy Heartfilia walked in the guild, greeting her fellow guild mates. And in return, they greeted her back. The blonde walked to her usual spot in the bar where Mira already prepared a drink for her, knowing that Lucy would be telling her all of her problems about her rent, Natsu, Loke and some other more things. Mira didn't mind it one bit, she was happy someone trusted her to tell her about people's problems.

Lucy sat on a stool and inhaled some air before exploding all over the counter. Mira jumped in surprise, "What's wrong?"

The blonde groaned and looked up at her. "It's just.. these guys! They're making me all so confused!" she whined and Mira blinked but smiled. "What are you talking about?" she asked and Lucy sighed.

"Sting and Gray.." Lucy murmured. Mira's eyes widened and she smiled at her.

A few days after Fairy Tail had won, something happened to the blonde and another blonde from Sabertooth. Lucy could still remember how it happened, and it made her frown then smile a bit.

**FLASHBACK**

_They had won. Fairy Tail won. Just when they thought they were about to lose. No, they didn't. They won fair and square, they got the title of "The Number One Guild of Fiore" once again. It was such a wonderful day for Fairy Tail. Nearly everyone in the guild cried out in happiness, hugging each other tightly. They didn't cheat like Raven Tail. They didn't throw out one of their nakama because of a failure, they won because they trusted each other unlike the other guilds._

_Sure, Blue Pegasus didn't cheat or anything. But Fairy Tail was still different, they had the bond. The bond that no one could ever break. And that was left untouched for these past few years. They still held that bond, even when they thought that the strongest mages in Fairy Tail disappeared 7 years ago._

_Sabertooth was a wreck. The guild master blamed Sting, the strongest mage in Fiore, or he used to be. He was whipped, slashed and humiliated in front of everyone. Just like Yukino, however, his punishment was much heavier than hers. Rogue was blamed too, but he left the guild before he could. But Sting was too stubborn to leave, oh no, he kept his pride and accepted every hit on his skin. Just for his pride, he took in all the pain._

_No one knew about this, only the Sabortooth members knew about the whip slashing and the tortures. This truly wasn't a guild, hurting their nakama like that; it was unfair._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A few days later, Lucy Heartfilia was taking a walk in the streets of Magnolia._

_It was another normal day, except for the fact that it was raining. So she held an umbrella over her head, protecting herself from the rain as she took a stroll. She was writer's block in a chapter for her story, she didn't get to finish it after all. They disappeared remember?_

_So yea, Lucy decided to take a walk to clear her head. Walking in the rain sometimes cleared her head. Who knows? She might stumble upon something that would help her with her novel. As she walked in the streets, she couldn't help but notice at how quiet it was._

_Sure it was raining but still... there could have at least a few more people other than her and.. well, no one else. But she preferred it, sometimes. Though it frightened her to know that she was alone in the streets of Magnolia._

"_I wonder what to do? I can't just keep walking in the rain, I would look like a freak," Lucy mumbled and stomped on a puddle of water, getting her boots wet. The blonde kept walking and grinned._

"_I'll have dinner in a restaurant then!" she exclaimed and began skipping and hopping in the rain. She looked like a kid right now but she didn't really care, people still loved her anyway._

_She kept walking and heard a groan and stopped to listen. Someone was sniffing and sobbing; someone was crying. Lucy decided to be cautious and peeked behind a tree to see someone's back facing her, sitting on a bench beside another tree. He was blond, and he was wearing an outfit that looked very familiar to the celestial mage._

_The blonde man, or boy, sniffed and had his head lowered. Now Lucy was worried, why would someone stay out in the rain looking so.. beaten up. And he was crying too!_

_Since her conscience won't stop bothering her, she decided to consult him to know the truth. She began walking to the blonde man and stood in front of him. "Hey uhh.. are you okay?" Lucy asked and the other blonde didn't answer._

_He didn't give her a response. Instead, he raised his head to meet her eyes and Lucy froze._

"_Sting Eucliffe?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_What are you doing here out in the rain?" Lucy asked and Sting gave her sad eyes. He was beaten up, bloody. He had a gash around his arm and had whip marks all over his body. His vest was torn and beaten up as his hair lay flat on his head. His whole body was shaking as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. Now Lucy was more worried, and confused. Sting wasn't the one to cry, she wasn't sure but she didn't think he would._

_His state made her gag, the puddle of water beneath him turned red with the blood being washed away by the rain. She probably wasn't in the place to interfere with his business but she was so worried._

"_Sting-san, what happened?" Lucy asked, deciding to use an honorific since they weren't that close._

_Sting glared at her, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Lucy swore he heard the smirk in his voice but that went away when a tear slipped out of his eye. It was kind of hard to know if he really was crying since it was raining. But his red eyes told Lucy that he was indeed crying._

"_I'm just trying to help," Lucy huffed and folded her arms. Sting looked at her with an emotionless expression but those red eyes failed him._

"_Please, tell me why you're so... beaten up," Lucy said and looked at him with worried eyes. Sting thought he would die at the moment when her brown eyes shone._

"_I was beaten up."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_By my master."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Those were the words that he said that made Lucy hug him so hard that he thought he would die. Sting looked at Lucy's hair, he couldn't see her face since she was hugging him after all._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispered and Sting blinked._

"_Doesn't matter. I quit the guild already._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Really?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide as she leaned back and grasped Sting's shoulders._

"_Yea. Why do you care so much?" Sting asked, frowning at her clothes that were now soaked by his blood. Lucy grinned, "I care about people all the time. Rival or not. Come, follow me," she beamed and began walking backwards, waiting for Sting to stand up and nod._

"_Why?" Sting asked once again._

_Lucy rolled her eyes, "You ask way too many questions. Just follow me."_

_The blonde dragon slayer didn't respond and just followed Lucy in the rain. The celestial mage rolled her eyes again and grabbed his wrist, pulling him under her umbrella. "You'll get sick if you stay too long in the rain."_

"_I stayed longer," Sting mumbled and Lucy smiled. "Well don't make it longer or you'll catch a cold."_

_He didn't understand why she was so concerned about a rival. She was weird, definitely weird. But entertaining._

_They arrived in front of Lucy's apartment and Sting blinked, "Your home?"_

_Lucy grinned, "Yup! Come in!"_

_Sting refused to budge as Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. "No way! I'm not going in... in a girl's house!" he exclaimed and crossed his arms in front of him, making an 'X' sign. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby! Just come in you stupid idiot!"_

* * *

"_Ow!" Sting yelled as Lucy dabbed the cotton with disinfectant on a wound. Lucy frowned, "Sorry Sting-san. If I don't clean the wound you might get sick and it will get worse." Lucy dabbed another one on one of his wounds and Sting hissed, clenching his fists._

"_Sorry," Lucy whispered and Sting nodded in understanding. Sting sat on a chair, without a shirt. Lucy decided on cleaning his wounds since he was in a really bad state. The celestial mage blushed and squeezed water out of a cloth and wiped the blood on Sting's skin. Also dabbing on his wounds. She dropped the cloth in the bowl and returned to dabbing disinfectant on his wounds._

_Sting flinched, feeling the stinging pain all over his torso and arms. "So... where's your friend? Rogue, was it?" Lucy asked and Sting frowned._

"_I don't know where he is," Sting said and sighed._

"_Oh.." Lucy said. An hour or two later, she was finished and she ended up making him wear Gray's clothes. Well, his clothes left forgotten due to the stripping habit._

"_Who's clothes are these?" Sting asked, sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed. _

"_Gray's."_

"_Ooh, are you guys a couple?" Sting said and grinned. He flinched when Lucy smacked his arm. "Sorry," she said and sighed, "No, we're not a couple."_

"_Hn," Sting said and there was a grumble. The room fell silent and Lucy burst out, laughing. "W-What? D-Don't tell me that was you?" Lucy said, wiping tears out of her eyes as Sting looked away._

"_You could have told me you were hungry you know. I'll treat you," Lucy said and grinned. Sting looked at her, "Don't waste your money on a rival."_

"_I don't care though. You're not a rival anymore," Lucy said and smiled before grabbing clothes. She walked in the bathroom to change._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Eat properly you idiot," Lucy scolded Sting who began eating like Natsu, gobbling up his food. Swallowing without chewing, it was such a turn off._

_But then Sting slowed down and began eating like a normal person, watching Lucy stare at him with a soft smile on her face. Sting blushed a little and looked away, "Stop staring, blondie."_

_Lucy twitched, "The name's Lucy. And you're blonde too, idiot."_

_Sting chuckled, "But who was the darker shade of yellow?"_

_Lucy sighed, "Me!"_

"_It's actually me, but whatever," Sting said and chuckled as Lucy groaned and continued eating out of rage. Now they ate in silence, no one knew who would start a conversation. Until Lucy looked up and sighed._

"_Sting-sa-" Sting looked at Lucy. "Sting, just Sting," he said and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sting... Why did you join Sabertooth?" Lucy asked and Sting froze. He looked at her and smiled sadly, "I wanted to join Fairy Tail you know. But then Natsu-san, you and the others disappeared. I had to join a stronger guild, even though I knew that the nakama thing wasn't present there."_

"_You could've joined Fairy Tail to make it a little stronger..." Lucy mumbled and Sting chuckled._

"_Yea but, what about the others? Sure they would get the spotlight too but, they aren't as strong as me, or you, or Natsu-san. They would feel bad."_

_Lucy blinked, she never thought of it that way. It made her look like a dumb idiot. And wasn't Sting the idiot here?_

"_How did you meet Rogue then?" Lucy asked and Sting laughed. "I met him in the guild. The freak was so quiet I got annoyed and talked to him. Then we became partners. I also learned that he was a dragon slayer like me. You should have seen my shock when he answered my questions by a yes or a no," he said, chuckles slipping through his words._

_Lucy smiled, "I wish Natsu was quiet."_

_Sting looked at her, "You like him?"_

"_No! No way!" Lucy said and looked at Sting in disbelief. He laughed, "Ahh, I see."_

_Maybe being friends with her wouldn't hurt._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucy unconsciously smiled. She and Sting grew closer each and every day, especially since he joined Fairy Tail right after Lucy convinced him. No one was really against the whole idea of Sting joining Fairy Tail, well except Natsu, but everything was fine.

And now she had to complain about Sting and Gray.

"Well... Gray suddenly acts all gentlemen like to me and doesn't strip when he's with me. While Sting gives me these mixed signals. I would see him being overprotective whenever I'm with Gray as well," Lucy said and Mira smiled, she knew what this was, a love-triangle.

"Oh Lucy, just forget about it and act natural!" Mira yelled and Lucy sighed, "Okay.

Sting Eucliffe sat on a table not that far away from Lucy and another mage, Gray Fullbuster. Sting just saw Lucy talk to Mira, but he decided not to butt in and just drank some beer. After that, Lucy talked with Gray, laughing and blushing at the same time.

He didn't like it, not one bit. Especially since Gray kept telling Lucy funny jokes. There was one time when Lucy tripped. Sting was about to catch her when Gray beat him to it. The ice mage was leaning down on Lucy, it looked like they were about to kiss and Lucy blushed a whole different shade of red. And he hated it.

He _hated_ it so much.

He should be the only one that makes Lucy's heart beat fast, or skip a beat, or whatever, right? But why is that... stupid popsicle taking all the spotlight?

_Why? WHY?_

He was jealous, he didn't deny it. He had taken a liking to the celestial mage. She was cute, beautiful, funny, entertaining and more words he couldn't think of at the moment.

"And then Natsu accidentally spilled his drink over Erza's dress and got murdered," Gray said, shuddering. Lucy shuddered, "Poor him."

Sting narrowed his eyebrows, they were talking about Natsu. And yet Lucy still had that slight blush on her cheeks. Was it because Gray was sitting across from her naked? Or was it because Gray was giving her this sexy look or something? He didn't know!

He was just _angry._

"So how's your relationship with Sting?" Gray asked, swallowing hard at the end of the sentence. Lucy smiled brightly, a blush on her cheeks and Sting grinned. "Everything's great! He may not be your typical hero or friend or anything, but he's okay! I mean, he does barge in my house, but he knocks in the window sometimes, unlike Natsu," the blonde said and Sting smiled.

Oh how he loved Lucy so much.

"Ahh... so Lucy, are you free this Saturday?" Gray asked and Sting's eyes widened. Lucy blushed and nodded, "Of course. I'm bored anyway."

Sting's heart started beating rapidly as Gray hid his arm behind his back and crossed his fingers. "So uhh.. would you like to go with me to the Festival this Saturday?" he asked and whispered something in Lucy's ear. Sting's eyes widened as his heart began beating faster and faster.

_Please say no!_

"Uhh sure. I've got nothing to do anyways," Lucy said and smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

Sting felt his whole world crash when he heard her speak. He lowered his head and clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly. His heart began hurting and tears threatened to fall.

_No no NO!_

Sting watched as Lucy blushed harder and smiled at Gray who yelled out in success. Sting growled and stood up. He went to Lucy and snatched her arm, hiding her behind him. "Hey, Sting. What's wrong?" Lucy asked and the blonde dragon slayer growled.

Gray looked at Sting and smirked, "Don't tell me you're jealous? You heard our conversation right? Admit it, you're jealous."

Sting clenched his fists, "Let's go blondie."

He would always call her blondie whenever he was mad. And now Lucy knew not to fight back, or else she might have a bruise on her arm, or cheek.

Sting began dragging her out the guild and every pair of eyes were on them. Lucy looked around nervously and just tried to catch up to the White Dragon Slayer who ignored her; especially since he was still mad about her accepting the ice mage's offer.

"S-Sting, slow down!" Lucy stammered and tripped over a rock but she didn't fall, for Sting kept pulling her.

They arrived at her apartment and Sting pushed her in the door before he locked it. "What was that?" he whispered and Lucy panted, "W-What do you mean?"

"Why did you accept his offer?" Sting asked, a hurt look on his face. Lucy's eyes widened and she stepped back a little. "It was the festival! Everyone was going there. He invited me by the request of Erza!" the blonde exclaimed and Sting's eyes widened.

_I misunderstood?_

"W-What?" Sting asked and Lucy sighed. "Erza was busy so she asked Gray if he could invite me to the festival. Everyone's going there, and I thought you know. I even bought you something," she said and frowned.

Lucy's eyes widened when Sting suddenly hugged her. "Don't... don't ever do that again," he whispered, and his voice broke.

"Sting?"

"Look. I got jealous, okay?" Sting said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed a whole different shade of red. "W-Why would you get jealous?" she asked and Sting looked away. "I thought I was the only one that made you blush and make your heart skip a beat. But when I saw you with that.. ice freak. I was wrong..." he muttered and looked at the ground, a frown on his face.

Lucy blushed and her eyes widened, "S-Sting.. that's a lame excuse. My heart didn't skip a beat when I was with gray. It went faster but other than that everything was fine."

"Why did you get jealous of that anyway? It's not like you like me or anything.." Lucy muttered and blushed when she said that.

"I do.. I like you Lucy.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-You're lying!" Lucy said, her eyes wide as she blushed. Sting looked at her with a light blush on his cheeks, "But I like you! I do! I do! Ever since you helped me when you found me in the rain. Maybe not that intense but I like you!" he yelled clutched his head with both hands, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for a response.

Since she was too shocked to speak, Sting added, "I know I'm not the prince type. Think of me as your dragon to save you whenever you're in trouble. I like you Lucy Heartfilia! Scratch that, I love you!"

Lucy blushed harder and was about to speak when Sting leaned forward and their lips met. Lucy blushed and Sting pulled back, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Just say it if I'll leave or you'll be mine," Sting murmured and hugged Lucy, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Lucy gulped as her heart beat faster and faster. It was like a disease!

"I..." Lucy started but found no words to say.

_Say something!_

She opened her mouth again, "I..."

_Speak Lucy, speak!_

"I.. I like you too. No, I love you too, Sting.."

* * *

_Jealousy was all it took to get two blonde people together. Even though there were a lot of rough paths before that happens, you just need to wait._

* * *

"Yes!" Sting yelled out and hugged Lucy. Then he lifted her up and spun her around in circles. Lucy laughed and squealed. Sting dropped her on the bed and he went on top of her, their foreheads touching.

"I love you Lucy.." He murmured and Lucy giggled.

"I love you too Sting," she said and kissed the tip of his nose. Sting rolled his eyes and gave her a grin, "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?" Lucy asked.

Sting grinned, "Pick you up at 7?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy giggled and smiled.

"Sounds great."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** Hey! So did you guys like it? I hope you did! Anyways, I'm sorry if Sting is OOC, I think? And I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I don't have much to say because I'm busy and yea, I won't update my stories for now. All I'm going to say for now is REVIEW or else. So... REVIEW!

_- Please support my other stories:** Secretly In Love, Going Against The Current, Celebrity Issues** and** Good Meets Bad**._

**WolfieANNE:** And don't forget to review those stories as well!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
